LA AMANTE
by black.moon.9843
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho, un joven empresario reconocido; tiene lo que todo hombre quiere, dinero, poder y una esposa que ama o dice amar pero todo eso cambia al conocer a Engel (kagome), su nueva sirvienta. Con ella descubrirá sentimientos que nunca tuvo con su esposa Kikyo, convirtiéndola en su amante pero también hay un misterio que rodea a la joven en el que él se verá implicado.
1. Chapter 1

**_LA AMANTE_**

**_CAP. 1_**

_Un joven empresario de unos 22 años, cabello negro y largo, cuerpo fornido y unos espectaculares ojos dorados, rasgos únicos en su familia; el estaba en su oficina viendo unos papeles, en eso su mejor amigo de unos 24 años, cabello negro, guapo, ojos violeta y con una gran sonrisa, entraba y se sentaba en frente del escritorio._

_-Se puede saber por que tienes esa sonrisa?- Pregunta extrañado._

_-Hay algo de malo que sonría.- Sin dejar de sonreír._

_-Miroku, cualquiera que te vea saldrá huyendo y mas las mujeres por esa sonrisa, que es la de un pervertido.- Sospechando algo.- ¿Qué es lo que tramas?_

_-Wow, que directo.- Poniéndose serio esta vez.- Tengo información que buscabas._

_-¿Que has averiguado?- Pregunto interesado._

_-Primero que nada, necesito un favor tuyo.- Mostrando de nuevo su sonrisa.- Quiero una cita con Sango._

_-También quieres que te de su numero de teléfono y donde vive?- Pregunto sarcástico._

_-Seria una muy buena idea.- Siguiéndole el juego._

_-Sera mi empleada pero no la puedo obligar a que acepte una cita contigo y las cosas que se dicen de ti, solo saldrá huyendo.- Dijo._

_-Por favor, Inuyasha.- Imploro.- Ella es espacial, por eso quiero saber mas de ella._

_-Te recuerdo que no es la primera ni la ultima vez que me dices esto.- No creyendole.- Tienes fama de mujeriego y te apuesto que ya a llegado a oídos de ella; pero si en verdad te gusta, busca otra manera de ganártela._

_-Esta bien, ya veré la forma.- No rindiéndose.- Pero bueno; sobre lo que me pediste resulto muy complicado y no esta completo mi investigación, solo averigüé que estuvo comprometido con la hija mayor de los Higurashi.- Sacando una foto de la carpeta, para después dársela a Inuyasha.- Eran amigos de tu padre, como podrás ver._

_-Si, los recuerdo.- Viendo la foto donde estaban sus padres más jóvenes y a lado de ellos otra pareja.- Sino mal recuerdo, ellos tuvieron dos hijos pero no me acuerdo bien de ellos, solo Shesshomaru quien tenia 12 años en ese tiempo; lo que si se, fue que la señora y el señor Higurashi murieron en un accidente de auto, de ahí no supe nada._

_-Parece ser que iban hablar con Naraku en relación al compromiso, pero nunca llegaron.- Pasandole un pedazo de periódico, en el que se mostraba la imagen de un auto destruido.- Aquel día estaba lloviendo, así que nunca investigaron, dando por hecho que había sido un accidente._

_-Para mi no lo parece.- Frunciendo un poco las cejas._

_-No eres el único que piensa así.- Dándole la razón.- Pero ahí no termina; un día después de la muerte de la pareja Higurashi, la hija desapareció._

_-¿Y no han sabido nada de ella?- Pregunto interesado._

_-No, y lo más raro es que Naraku se quedo a cargo, con el hijo menor de la familia.- Mostrandole la foto de un joven de 14 años, cabello negro y ojos café oscuro.- Su nombre es Souta Higurashi y como la hermana nunca se ha vuelto a saber después de 6 meses de desaparecida, la han dado por muerta; quedando como único heredero de la fortuna Higurashi y su gran empresa, el único que queda de la familia y como Naraku es el que ve esa empresa, sera nuestro socio cuando juntemos las empresas Taisho y Higurashi._

_-Muy conveniente para él.- Susurro para si mismo.- Acaso no le queda otra familia, al joven?_

_-No; tenia un abuelo de parte de la madre pero murió una semana antes del accidente.- Comento.- Estaba a cargo de un templo y como era viejo, murió de un infarto._

_-Necesito que me averigües más sobre Naraku Kirihime, antes de tenerlo como socio de la empresa.- Devolviendole las fotos.- Y averigüame su pasado. _

_-Lo intentare pero como te dije, es muy difícil indagar sobre el.- Parándose._

_-Oye.- Al verlo ya salir.-¿Como se llama la hija mayor de los Higurashi?_

_-Kagome Higurashi.-Dijo para luego irse._

_-Kagome.- Susurro, mientras miraba el cielo.- "A ti si te recuerdo por esos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo y como mi primer amor de infancia"._

_En otro lado, una joven de 18 años, cabello negro como la noche, larga y rizado en las puntas, cuerpo bien formado, ni tan alta pero tampoco tan pequeña, hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos azules iguales al cielo; ella se encontraba parada en frente de una casa esperando a que le abrieran vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla muy pegado, una blusa negra de tirantes y unas botas de igual color. Estando un poco nerviosa, le salen abriendo una joven de 23 años, cabello castaño, ojos café, algo maquillada y vistiendo su uniforme de sirvienta de blanco y negro._

_-Si, ¿que se le ofrece?- Pregunta la sirvienta._

_-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Engel Kagasaki.- Se presento con una gran sonrisa.- Y vengo por el puesto de sirvienta._

_De regreso con Inuyasha; él terminaba de hacer unas ultimas cosas para luego pararse y retirarse a su casa, al entrar al ascensor se encuentra con su medio hermano._

_-Ya terminaste o como siempre dejaste algunos pendientes.- Dijo fríamente Shesshomaru._

_-Alguna vez me podrías dejar tranquilo?- Encarandolo.- No me imagino como te soporta Rin._

_-Por que me amo y ella sabe que la amo.- Sin cambiar su expresión.- No como tu, que dices amar a tu esposa y que ella te ama._

_-Volvemos con eso de nueva.- Empezando enojarse.- Así como les dije a mis padres; no son nadie para opinar, puedo tomar mis decisiones y el haberme casado con Kikyo, fue mi mejor decisión._

_-Solo para ti, por que hasta tu amigo no confía en ella.- Saliendo del ascensor.- Abre los ojos antes de que sea tarde._

_-Maldito, Shesshomaru.- Susurro mientras lo veía irse por otro rumbo.- "Yo amo a Kikyo y aunque llevemos un año de casados, nadie me va hacer cambiar de idea"._

_Ya más tranquilo, llegaba a su casa o mejor dicho mansión; al ingresar a su casa, deja a un lado su portafolio y se desata la corbata hiendo a su habitación, pero en eso escucha la voz de su esposa platicando con alguien más. Extrañado de que hubiera visita, va a la sala, de donde provenía las voces; viendo a su esposa de 22 años, cabello largo, liso y negro, piel blanca, bonito cuerpo, que cualquier hombre caería rendido a sus pies, maquillada y ojos café pero a la otra persona no la podía ver ya que Kikyo se interponía._

_-Cariño, ya llegue.- Se anunció._

_-Hola amor.- Hiendo hacia a el para darle un beso en la boca.- Te presento a la nueva sirvienta._

_-Mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Engel Kagasaki.- Se presento._

_-Inuyasha Taisho.- Devolviendole el saludo, hipnotizado por la belleza de la joven pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos.- "Azules como el cielo, como los de Kagome"._

_-"Que hermosos ojos tan dorados".- Pensó Engel._


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAP. 2**_

_Engel era guiada por toda la casa y se le explicaba cuales iban a ser sus tareas, por la señora Kaede, la ama de llaves pero Engel no estaba prestando casi atención, por que lo único que le rondaba en la cabeza era el señor de la casa._

_-Ahora te presentare a los demás trabajadores y después te daré tu uniforme para que les sirvas la comida al joven Inuyasha y su esposa.- Llevándola a la cocina._

_-Si.- Saliendo de sus pensamientos._

_-Ellas son Sango y Tsubaki, ellas también son sirvientas, Mioga el mayordomo, Totosai el jardinero y Houyo el chófer de la señora Taisho.- Los presentó._

_-Un gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Engel Kagasaki.- Saludo. _

_- Si eso es todo, yo me voy.- Dijo de mala gana, la sirvienta de 25 años, cabello negro y muy maquillada._

_-Disculpala, ella es un poco mas delicada.- Dijo, la misma joven que le había abierto la puerta.- Además, nos odia a todos._

_-No hay problema.- Le respondió._

_-Sango, dale su uniforme para que empieze dijo Kaede._

_-Ven.-Llevándola a una habitación.- Este sera tu cuarto y tu uniforme para el trabajo._

_Después__ de darle el uniforme, salio, dejando que Engel se cambiara; mientras que con Inuyasha y Kikyo, ellos esperaban su comida._

_-Oye, mi amor.- Lo llamo.- En una hora salgo para hablar con mi manager, sobre la pasarela de moda, no habrá problema verdad?_

_-Eh?- Saliendo de sus pensamientos._

_-Si no hay problema que salga dentro de una hora, sobre un asunto de trabajo.- Volvió a repetir pero esta vez sin rodeo._

_-No te preocupes, todavía tengo algo de trabajo.- Dijo sin importancia._

_-Entonces me voy arreglar un poco.- Dándole un beso en la boca para luego retirarse._

_Una vez arreglada, se fue en su propio coche ya que no quería que el chófer la llevara por hoy; al llegar al restaurante, se quedo esperando, hasta que ve que un hombre de 28 años se sienta enfrente de ella._

_-Que sea la ultima ves que me citas a esta hora.- Viendo que eran, ya las 8 pm. en su reloj de pulsera.- ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Si no quieres que mande a matar a tu marido, que no investigue mi vida.- Dijo enojado, un hombre de cabello negro y largo, una mirada malvada y los ojos negros, llenos de maldad.- Y si yo me hundo, tu también._

_-El me ama, podrá perdonar mi pasado; así que no me vengas con amenazas.- Sin ningún temor.- Ademas; habíamos quedado, que cada quien siguiera su rumbo._

_-Pues parece ser que el destino quiere que nos encontremos, querida.- Sonriendo de lado._

_-Y en ves de preocuparte por mi marido, deberías preocuparte por esa estúpida mujer que dejaste escapar.- Bebiendo un poco de licor.- Ella si puede hundirnos a ambos, y todo por tu obsesión por esa perla._

_-Te recuerdo que ella no ara nada; no mientras tenga su hermano.- Moviendo su copa._

_Engel se encontraba trabajando, logrando adaptarse fácilmente, aunque nunca estuviera acostumbrada a esto. Cuando termino de limpiar la sala, en vez de servir la comida por culpa de Tsubaki; se fue con Sango para ver si podía hacer algo más._

_-¿Te ayudo en algo?.- Pregunto Engel._

_-Supe lo que te hizo Tsubaki; lo de limpiar toda la sala debió hacerlo ella, no tu.- Dijo mientras sacaba la basura.- ¿Por qué no mejor descansas?_

_-Lo que hizo Tsubaki ya no tiene importancia, además si te ayudo podremos comer juntas y no con ella.- Dijo sonriendo._

_-Esta bien.- Contesto.- Yo ahorita tengo que seguir sacando la basura y como el Sr. Taisho sigue en el comedor, acomoda y si es necesario limpia su habitación._

_-Ok.- Hiendo a la habitación, que le asigno Sango para limpiar._

_Mientras que Engel limpiaba, Inuyasha iba para allá; cuando entro, vio a Engel acomodando la cama y en la posición en la que se encontraba daba mucho por imaginar. Ella al sentir una mirada penetrante, se volteo, llevándose un susto al instante; al ver a Inuyasha apoyado en la puerta._

_-Sr. Taisho.- Poniendo su mano en su pecho y sintiendo los latidos del corazón, por el susto.- Me asusto._

_-"Le quedo muy bien el uniforme".- Pensó mientras la recorría con la mirada.- Lamento haberte asustado pero como te veía trabajando, no quise interrumpirte._

_-No se preocupe por eso, acabo de terminar.- Un poco sonrojada, al ver como la miraba.- Con su permiso.-Pasando aun lado de Inuyasha, pero es detenida por el._

_-Dime por que no fuiste tu l__a que me sirvió la comida._

_-No se que que habla.- Un poco nerviosa al verlo acercarse._

_-Kaede me había dicho, que tu traerías mi comida.- Sin soltarla de la mano.- Pero fue Tsubaki quien lo hizo._

_-Parece ser que ella tomo la decisión y dejarme a mi en limpiar la sala.- Viéndolo a los ojos._

_Al mirarse a los ojos, ninguno pudo apartarlo y cada vez se acercaban más, llegando a rozar sus labios; hasta que se besaron apasionadamente, dejándose llevar por el momento. Inuyasha la pego a la puerta para luego meter su mano bajo la blusa de Engel; ese movimiento la hizo reaccionar, dándole un empujón para que se detuviera._

_Engel se tapo la boca y sin decir nada salio huyendo de ahí, mientras que Inuyasha solo se quedo parado, tardando en darse cuenta de lo que hizo._

_-"¿Qué diablos me paso?"- Golpeando la pared con su puño, por este sentimiento confuso que le provoco Engel.-"Se supone que amo a Kikyo; estoy casado con ella y no pienso engañarla"_

_Engel se encontraba en la cocina, pensando en lo ocurrido e intentando calmar su corazón pero no lo lograba, en su mente solo recordaba aquel beso y preguntándose que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera detenido._

_"Esto no esta bien, el esta casado y yo no pienso convertirme en la amante, aunque me guste".- Pensaba y se reprochaba por eso, sin percatarse que Sango se acercaba a ella.- "Esto terminaría mal por mi y yo no debo llamar la atención; no en la situación en la que estoy". _

_-Engel.- La llamo, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de ella._

_-Hay, por dios.- Casi gritó del susto.- No me asustes así, Sango._

_-Lo siento.- Se disculpo.- Pero de por si te veías alterada._

_-Si supieras lo que me sucedió.- Intentando calmarse.- Creo que no durare en este trabajo._

_-¿Y eso por qué?- Pregunto extrañada.- ¿Hiciste algo malo?_

_-no, no es nada.- Al darse que había hablado en voz alta.- Que tal si empezamos a comer, para después descansar._

_-Ok.- Sentándose a su lado._

_Las cosas pasaban tranquilas, excepto para uno; Kikyo salio llegando a la casa un poco enojada, por lo que había platicado con Naraku._

_-"Debe haber una forma, de encontrar a esa mujer antes que Naraku".- Pensó mientras entraba al cuarto y veía a Inuyasha dormido.- "Por ella, no pienso arruinar el futuro que cree con mi carrera".  
_

_Naraku entraba a la mansión Higurashi un poco más tranquilo, encontrándose a Souta que iba de salida._

_-No crees que es muy tarde para que salgas?- Impidiéndole el paso._

_-Solo son las 10 pm.; necesito ver otros lugares, que mi propia casa a la que me has encerrado.- Contesto Souta.- Y si me prohíbes salir, la gente sospechara; si a mi me sucede algo, a ti te culparan._

_-No me provoques muchacho, que no sabes de lo que soy capaz.- Dijo enojado._

_-Así como mi hermana no era estúpida, yo tampoco lo soy; se lo que le hiciste a mis padres y a mi abuelo.- Lo enfrento, sin miedo.- Se quien eres en realidad y se lo que quieres, pero nunca lo obtendrás._

_-Estoy seguro que Kagome tiene la perla y juro que la voy a encontrar; mientras recuerde a la única familia que le queda.- Le advirtió.- Ella caerá en algún momento en mis manos. _

_-Como aquella vez que huyo cuando la encerraste en su habitación.- Dijo sarcástico, para luego irse._

_-Sigan al muchacho.- Dijo a los dos hombres que estaban tras el.- Y averigüen si trama algo. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAP. 3**_

_A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban en la mesa esperando a que les sirvieran su desayuno, cada uno en sus pensamientos._

_-Inuyasha.- Rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre ellos._

_-Umm.- Sin hacerle mucho caso, al ver venir a Engel y servirle una taza de café._

_-No crees que ya es hora de que tengamos un hijo.- Viendo la reacción de Inuyasha, quien solo se atraganto con el café._

_-Cof...cof...cof.- Intentando respirar.- No crees que es muy pronto._

_-Llevamos un año de casados; que hay de malo el tener un integrante más.- Intentando convencerlo y sin darle importancia que Engel escuchara.- Además, tu una vez mencionaste que te gustaría tener..._

_-No.- No dejándola terminar._

_-¿Por qué ahora ya no quieres?- Enojándose por la respuesta que le dio Inuyasha.- Hay alguien más?_

_Inuyasha y Engel, se tensaron al escuchar lo que había dicho Kikyo y recordando aquel beso que se dieron, dándose una disimulada mirada entre ellos; Engel, sin poder soportarlo se va a la cocina._

_-Debo tomar tu silencio, como respuesta.- Apretando los puños._

_-Me case contigo por que te amo y me enfrente a mis padres cuando no estuvieron de acuerdo sobre la boda.- Parándose de la silla.- Y te atreves a preguntar si te engaño._

_-Lo siento.- Arrepentida por lo que dijo.- Pero cual es el problema entonces; yo quiero un hijo y se que tu lo anhelas._

_-Esto no es fácil, Kikyo.- No muy convencido._

_-¿Por qué no lo piensas?- Sugirió.- Me iré a Lóndres por una semana, a modelar; cuando regrese me dices tu respuesta._

_-Y mi respuesta seguirá siendo, no.- Enojándose un poco._

_-¡Cual es tu maldito problema!- Golpeando la mesa, al perder la paciencia.- Seria el fruto de nuestro amor, al negarte me demuestras que en verdad no me amas._

_-¡NO ESTOY PREPARADO PARA SER PADRE Y TU TAMPOCO!- Soltó de golpe y acallando a Kikyo._

_Sin decir nada más, salio de ahí encabronado, sin saber que Engel había escuchado la pelea. Engel, al verlo irse sin comer, se apresuro en guardar algo de comida y salio corriendo_

_ afuera, logrando verlo subir a su auto._

_-Sr. Taisho.- Lo llamo, antes de que se fuera._

_-¿Que sucede?- Saliendo del auto y tranquilizándose al ver que era Engel._

_-Tome.- Dándole el bento, un poco sonrojada.- Vi que salio sin comer, pero si no quiere esta bien, yo solo...  
_

_-Gracias.- Agarrándolo y rozando sus manos con las de Engel._

_En un movimiento rápido, Engel le beso la mejilla y se fue corriendo, dejando a Inuyasha sorprendido y sin imaginar que alguien más había visto todo._

_Ya mas relajado y sonriente por lo sucedido con Engel; Inuyasha llego a su oficina de buen humor, olvidando la pelea que había tenido con Kikyo, ya que lo único que rondaba en su mente era esa sirvienta de ojos azules, que tenia 2 días trabajando en su casa. Ya cuando estaba trabajando, Miroku entra a su oficina con la misma sonrisa de siempre._

_-Parece ser que yo no soy el único feliz, el día de hoy.- Comento.- Acaso pasaste una noche placentera con tu querida esposa._

_-Ni me lo recuerdes.- Borrando su sonrisa.- Me pelee con ella y fue peor que en las otras ocasiones._

_-Y se puede saber cual fue el motivo de la pelea?- Pregunto._

_-Quiere tener un hijo.- Dándole la espalda.- Yo dije que no y una cosa llevo a la otra, que al final le salí gritando._

_-Me sorprende que te hayas negado, teniendo en cuenta, que quieres tener hijos.- Dijo sorprendido._

_-Lo se.- Dándole la razón.- Pero desde ayer me e sentido confundido y todo desde el momento en que la conocí._

_-¿De quién hablas?- Pregunto interesado._

_-De la nueva sirvienta.- Tocándose los labios, al recordar el beso.- Y no solo eso, sino que la bese, y sabes que es lo peor; que no me arrepiento._

_-Te has puesto a pensar, si en verdad amas a Kikyo.- Mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Me case con ella por amarla.- No muy convencido.- Y lo que sucedió con Engel, tal vez fue solo deseo; si, eso debió haber sido._

_-A mi me suena como que intentas convencerte a ti mismo.- Enarcando una ceja.- Yo solo te digo, como lo hicieron tus padres con quienes ya no hablas y Shesshomaru, que solo te habla por la empresa; Y tal vez esa tal Engel, si te haga abrir los ojos a lo que tu nunca has querido ver ni escuchar._

_-¿Cuál es el motivo que entraras a mi oficina?- Dando por terminado el tema, para solo escuchar el suspiro de su amigo._

_-No he encontrado nada, sobre Naraku Kirihime, es como si no existiera.- Caminando de un lado a otro.- Todo lo que se sabe de el, es en relación con los Higurashi; pero he logrado averiguar algo, tiene que ver con el viejo del templo._

_-Dilo.- Intrigado.  
_

_-Sospeche al darme cuenta, que de un día para otro, Naraku había entrado a las vidas de la familia Higurashi y más aun el ser prometido de una joven de 18 años.- Comento.- Pues resulta que Naraku tuvo una discusión en la entrada del templo con el anciano y fue un día antes de que muriera._

_-Nunca te pusiste a pensar en ser detective?- Pregunto, medio en broma._

_-Ese era mi otra opción pero estoy mejor aquí, donde hay bellas damas para pedirles un hijo.- Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida._

_-Y después andas diciendo, que Sango es única.- Negando con la cabeza._

_-Y lo es.- Afirmo.- Ella es humilde y admito que es difícil de conquistar pero me demuestra que ella no es como las demás mujeres con quien e estado; es como si me dijera, que primero tengo que obtener su confianza para entregarme su corazón y le pienso pedir una cita cuando tenga su descanso. _

_-Pues, te deseo suerte.- Feliz por su amigo.- El verte así de enamorado, si que me sorprende._

_-Se que te molesta que te lo diga, y sera la última vez pero deberías pensar las cosas.- Hablando serio.- Si lo que sientes por Kikyo es amor y pensar cual es el sentimiento que tienes por esa sirvienta; por que estoy seguro que podrás diferenciar, a quien amas de verdad._

_-¿Que te hace pensar, que lo que siento por Engel, es algo más que un solo revolcón?- Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta._

_-Lo veo en tu mirada, cuando la mencionas.- Acercándose a la salida.- Y me atrevería a decir, que esa mirada no aparece con Kikyo.- Abriendo la puerta.- Te avisare si tengo un avance._

_Ante las palabras dichas por Miroku, Inuyasha se quedo reflexionando mientras probaba la comida de Engel, teniéndola en todo momento en su mente._

_Engel se encontraba descansando por un rato en su cuarto, viendo con una mirada triste, el cielo __desde su ventana; recordando algo doloroso, que le había cambiado la vida y que ahora huía._

_-"Tiene que haber una forma de enfrentarme a el; no puedo seguir así y menos cuando tiene algo muy importante para mi".- Derramando una lágrima.- A como de lugar, te salvare de el, Souta._

_Al pararse, saco ropa y una toalla; cuando iba entrando al baño, su celular empezó a vibrar, con algo de prisa al saber quien era, lo reviso._

_**"Te veo en el templo."**_

_Al leerlo, lo borro al instante ya que no era necesario responder y menos en la situación en la que estaba; rápido se baño y pidió permiso para salir un rato. Con cautela ingreso al templo, logrando ver a un joven parado en un gran árbol._

_-Souta.- Corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo._

_-Hermana.- Recibiendo con gusto el abrazo._

_-Nadie te siguió?- Pregunto preocupada._

_-Me tenían vigilado pero los perdí.- No dándole importancia._

_-Para que me llamaste?- Pregunto._

_-Es sobre Naraku.- Empezó a decir.- Planea unir nuestra empresa con la de los Taisho y llevarlos a la ruina para apoderarse por completo de la empresa._

_-¿Que?- Exclamo sorprendida.- "Inuyasha."_

_-Señor, la hemos localizado.- Se comunico por medio de su celular, mientras veía entre las sombras a los dos hermanos._


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAP. 4**_

_Inuyasha tranquilamente iba manejando para regresar a su casa, después de un arduo trabajo y reflexionar lo que había platicado con su amigo Miroku; en el camino paso por el templo que había mencionado Miroku en su investigación, por curiosidad, se detuvo. Al ir subiendo a las escaleras vio que había gotas de sangre en dos lados como si alguien hubiera subido y bajado, o al revés; con prisa subió las escaleras para ver un charco de sangre en la entrada al templo._

_-"La sangre conduce a la casa".- Viendo el camino de sangre, hacia la casa._

_Siendo una casa abandonada no tuvo problemas en entrar fácilmente siguiendo las gotas de sangre que lo salio llevando a lo que parecía ser una habitación, con cautela abrió el cuarto ver a una joven recostada en la cama y ensangrentada, cuando se acerco lo suficiente, la reconoció._

_-Engel.- Susurro sorprendido._

_En un movimiento rápido, checo la herida que tenia en el abdomen percatándose también, que se encontraba inconsciente; con rapidez salio y regreso al instante con un trapo en manos, que salio utilizando para presionar la herida._

_-"Si no hago algo, morirá".- Viendo lo pálida que estaba.- Necesito llamar una ambulancia. _

_-No...al...hos...pital...no.- Dijo con dificultad, al recobrar el conocimiento y ver que era Inuyasha._

_-¡Maldición!- Sacando su celular para llamar a alguien.- Vamos Miroku, contesta._

_-__**A que se debe tu llamada?-**__ Al ver quien era._

_-Necesito que llames a Mioga y vayan departamento que utilizo cuando tengo mucho trabajo.- Sin dar muchas explicaciones.- Es urgente._

_-__**Ok**__.- Dijo para luego colgar e intentar comunicarse con Mioga._

_-Ey, Engel.- La llama, al verla casi inconsciente.- No iremos al hospital; te llevara a mi departamento por que la persona que te hizo esto, es posible que vuelva.- Agarrando la mano de Engel y dirigirla a la herida.- Necesito que presiones la herida._

_Con mucho cuidado, Inuyasha la carga y sale de la casa a toda prisa pero antes viendo que nadie sospechoso lo viera; al llegar al auto la mete para luego entrar y arrancar el carro._

_-Aguanta un poco.- Viéndola por ratitos, mientras manejaba a toda velocidad._

_Una vez llegando, estaciona su auto para luego salir y cargan a Engel, hiendo a subir unos cuantos pisos; al llegar al tercer piso ve a Miroku y al anciano Mioga, que estaban esperándolo._

_-Necesito que la cure; parece ser que le dispararon.- Acercándose a Mioga._

_-No sera posible curarla aquí joven Inuyasha, se ve que a perdido mucha sangre y todavía hay que ver si no tiene dañado algún órgano interno.- Le comento al ver a la joven.- Sera necesario operarla para extraer la bala._

_-¡Maldición!- Exclamo con enojo.- La persona que le hizo esto, es posible que este revisando cada hospital para encontrarla._

_-Podríamos llevarla al hospital y solo el personal necesario que la atenderá, sabrán quien es.- Sugirió Miroku.- Y también contratar unos guardaespaldas para cuidarla, mientras este hospitalizada._

_-Encárgate de contratar a unos guardaespaldas pero que no llamen mucho la atención.- Dando por hecho, que seguiría el consejo de Miroku._

_-Antes, me gustaría saber que tipo de sangre es, para tenerle lista una transfusión de sangre.- Dijo Mioga._

_-Engel.- La medio mueve para que reaccionara y recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de Miroku, al escuchar como se llamaba.- Necesito que me digas que tipo de sangre eres._

_- O-.- Susurro para luego cerrar los ojos._

_-Muy bien, todo estará listo cuando lleguemos.- Le aviso Mioga después de hacer una llamada.- Ahora hay que darnos prisa._

_Una vez en el hospital: Engel fue llevada a urgencias, mientras que Inuyasha y Miroku esperaban en la sal de espera pero Inuyasha seguía muy preocupado, que caminaba de un lado a otro._

_-Necesitas calmarte, Inuyasha.- Haciendo que se sentara.- Cuéntame que paso._

_-Iba rumbo a mi casa pero al pasar por el templo me detuve y por curiosidad quise ver el lugar.- Empezó a contar.- Pero al ir subiendo vi gotas de sangre, que al llegar al final de la escalera había un charco de sangre pero mas adelante se volvían a ver gotas de sangre, en dirección a la casa y como estaba abandonada, no hubo problema al entrar; al final, me salio llevando a un cuarto, encontrándome a Engel herida._

_-Es ella a quien besaste.- No preguntando, sino afirmando lo que decía y mas al ver a su amigo asentir la cabeza._

_-Solo espero que se salve.- Susurro con tristeza pero aun siendo escuchado por Miroku._

_En la mansión Higurashi, Naraku caminaba de un lado a otro encabronado y maldiciendo; siendo vistos por dos hombres con traje negro. Uno de unos 20 años, cabello negro, largo y trenzado, musculoso, piel un poco morena, ojos azules oscuros y con un tatuaje en la frente parecida a una cruz; el otro de unos 24 años, pelón, piel blanca, un poco musculoso, ojos negros y un tatuaje de cada lado de sus mejillas, que pasan sobre sus ojos y una en la frente._

_-¡SON UN PAR DE IMBÉCILES!- Les gritó.- La necesito con vida no muerta; ella tiene algo que necesito y si muere, perderé ese objeto._

_-Lamento la imprudencia de mi hermano mayor, señor.- Se disculpo el de cabello negro._

_-Renkotsu, te quiero fuera de mi vista.- Ya un poco mas calmado, pero aun enojado.- Antes de que quiera, ver correr tu sangre._

_-Como ordene.- Contesto un poco nervioso el calvo, para luego salir del despacho.-"Miserable, no siempre estaré bajos sus ordenes; no, si consigo esa perla primero"._

_-¿Cual es su siguiente orden, mi señor?- Pregunto, una vez que vio salir a su hermano._

_-No es necesario que preguntes a algo que ya sabes que tienes que hacer.- Sirviéndose una copa de licor.- Por algo eres el líder de tus hermanos mayores, Bankotsu._

_-Me encargare de buscarla en todos los hospitales y mandare a mi hermano Jakotsu, para revisar de nuevo, todo el templo.- Le comento.- Y me encargare de ponerle un castigo severo a Renkotsu, por no haber obedecido._

_-Si sabes que le pasara a tu hermano, si sigue con esa conducta?- Dijo con cautela, mientras miraba alguna reacción de Bankotsu._

_-Si.- Fue su escueta respuesta.- Y seré yo quien le de su final._

_-Muy bien.- Complacido por la respuesta de Bankotsu.- Y el muchacho?_

_-Encerrado en su cuarto, como usted ordeno.- Le contesto.- Y parece ser que esta en shock, por lo sucedido con su hermana._

_-Por ahorita lo dejaremos tranquilo.- Sonriendo de lado.- Le e dado mucha libertad, pero ahora estará aprisionado en su propio cuarto._

_Souta era otro, que también andaba angustiado por su hermana, que no le importaba que estuviera encerrado por que lo único que le venia a la mente, fue lo que había sucedido en el templo._

_- FLASH BACK -_

_-Se me ocurrió que podrías advertirles a los Taisho, lo que planea Naraku y así también les pides ayuda.- Sugirió Souta, después de haberle dicho, que planeaba Naraku._

_-Todavía no es momento, para enfrentarnos a Naraku.- Negando la cabeza.- Necesitas hacer tu parte, mientras solo se concentre en buscarme._

_-Pero hermana...- Se calla al ver salir de su escondite a dos hombres.- Bankotsu... Renkotsu._

_-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, hermano.- Viendo a Engel con lujuria.- A la princesita de los Higurashi, sigues hermosa como siempre._

_-Y tu cada vez con mas arrugas.- Intentando hacerlo enojar.- En ser un sirviente de Naraku, te saca mas arrugas, o me equivoco, Renkotsu._

_-Maldita.- Queriendo sacar su pistola pero es detenido._

_-La necesitamos con vida.- Le avisa, para luego mirar a Engel.- Sera mejor que vegas con nosotros por las buenas, Kagome._

_-Señorita Engel, para ti.- Le dijo con odio.- solo, con las personas que quiero, me llaman por mi primer nombre y tu perdiste ese privilegio, Bankotsu._

_-Los intentare detener, lo mas que pueda para que huyas.- Le susurro.- No podemos permitir que el gane._

_Sabiendo, que Naraku los quería vivos; Souta sin ningún temor corrió hacia ellos, logrando tirarlos, momento que aprovecho Engel para salir corriendo. En la persecución, Renkotsu saco su arma, disparandole a Engel quien callo al recibir el disparo._

_-¡HERMANAAA!- Grito al verla caer._

_-Idiota, te dije que la necesitamos con vida.- Le regaño Bankotsu a su hermano y preocupado por Engel._

_Engel no se dio por vencida, así que se levanto y bajo corriendo por las escaleras mientras presionaba la herida; Souta al ver que iban tras su hermana, le dio un derechazo a Renkotsu por haber herido a su hermana pero no pudo detener el golpe que le dio Bankotsu, dejándolo inconsciente. Engel se metió en un lugar oculto que tenía el templo parecido a un sótano y espero a que se fueran; al escuchar que se fueron, con dificultad subió al templo y se metió a la casa e ir a su cuarto, el que utilizaba cuando se quedaba a dormir con su abuelo, se acostó quedando inconsciente al instante._

_- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -_

_-Por favor, no te vayas a morir hermana, por favor.- Susurro mientras derramaba lagrimas, para luego secarlas y mostrar una mirada de determinación.- "Es hora de yo también haga mi parte del plan; Naraku se arrepentirá, el haberse metido con un Higurashi"._


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAP. 5**_

_La noche salio llegando, sin aun recibir noticias de Engel; Inuyasha tenia la mente en blanco y Miroku sin poder decir nada, escuchándose una y otra vez el celular de Inuyasha._

_-Si no piensas contestar, apaga tu celular.- Rompiendo el silencio._

_-Necesito que hagas algo.- Parándose para luego revisar su celular y luego apagarlo.- Trae a Sango y dile a Kaede que Engel me pidió permiso de no asistir al trabajo por una semana por problemas familiares; si te encuentras con Kikyo, inventale una excusa de por que no le e contestado._

_-Entendido, solo ten en cuenta que tu mujer no es fácil de convencer.- Conociendo el carácter de Kikyo.- Tu estarás bien?_

_-No te preocupes.- Medio sonriendole.- No me pienso quitar de aquí hasta saber de ella y menos, si corre peligro._

_-Entonces no me tardo.- Dándole una palmada en el hombro para luego irse._

_Unos minutos después de que Miroku se había ido; Inuyasha ve salir a Mioga y sin perder tiempo va hacia a el._

_-¿Cómo esta?- Pregunta impaciente._

_-Hubo unos problemas por la perdida de sangre que tuvo pero por ahora esta estable.- Secándose el sudor con su trapo.- La bala no perforo ningún órgano interno pero aun así se mantendrá en observación._

_-¿Puedo pasar a verla?- Ansioso._

_-Solo por 15 minutos.- Le aviso, para luego llevarlo a la habitación donde estaba Engel._

_Muchas preguntas rondaban por la mente de Inuyasha, sin encontrar respuestas y que solo podían ser resueltas por Engel pero todas sus preguntas se disiparon, al estar enfrente de la habitación._

_-Si ve a dos hombres vestidos de negro, son los guardaespaldas que contrate y los trae a la puerta; yo después hablare con ellos y con usted sobre la seguridad de Engel.- Le aviso, para luego entrar solo._

_Al entrar la vio acostada tranquilamente y un poco pálida, no tanto como antes pero se veía mejor, haciendo sacar un suspiro de alivio en Inuyasha quien acerco una silla a la cama y se sentó para contemplarla._

_-Tienes que recuperarte, pequeña.- Le susurro, mientras le sostenía la mano, delicadamente.- No se por que me recuerdas a alguien de mi pasado pero eso no puede ser posible, ella esta desaparecida o tal vez muerta.- Acariciándole la mejilla y sin soltar su mano.- "Que tan importante te has vuelto para mi, que haces que me olvide de que estoy casado?"_

_Se levanta de su asiento para acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la boca como despedida, sabiendo que pronto pasarían los 15 minutos para que alguien viniera y lo sacaran de ahí._

_-Nos vemos mañana.- Susurro, aun sabiendo que no le contestaría._

_Cuando iba abrir para salir, en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón empezó a vibrar, percatándose que no era su celular._

_-"Es el celular de Engel".- Sancandolo de su bolsillo para revisarlo.- "Es un mensaje".- Abriendo el mensaje para leerlo.- "No esta bien hacerlo y hasta es posible que se enoje, pero si esta relacionado con lo que le ocurrió, no me importa"._

_**"Espero que te encuentres bien y con vida; **_

_**te aviso que no podre volver a comunicarme contigo **_

_**por que me tienen encerrado y me vigilan.**  
_

_**Espero que el plan siga en marcha, intentare**_

_**hackear su computadora pero tardare mucho**_

_**en lograrlo, teniendo encuenta de que vigilan mis pasos;**_

_**cuando lo haya logrado te aviso para que huyamos de el**_

_**y podrámos recuperar lo que nos robo.**_

_** Te quiere.**_

_** Tu hermano".**_

_-"En que estarás metida Engel?"- Saliendo de la habitación y ver que los guardaespaldas ya estaban en la puerta._

_Después__ de darle indicaciones a los guardaespaldas, se fue a la sala para esperar a Miroku pero en eso ve a alguien conocido, ocultándose enseguida para que no lo viera._

_-"¿Qué hace el abogado de Naraku por aquí?"- Se pregunto Inuyasha, saliendo de su escondite con vio que se fue y acercándose a la enfermera, con q__uien estaba hablando el abogado.- Disculpe, pero podría decirme que buscaba el hombre de hace ratito._

_-Me pregunto si no había sido hospitalizada una joven de 18 años, hasta me mostró una foto.- Un poco sonrojada por Inuyasha._

_-Gracias.- Le dijo, regresando a su asiento y esperar a su amigo._

_-Hey, Inuyasha.- Lo llama Miroku, acompañado de Sango.- Lamento haberme tardado, pero fue un poco difícil quitarme a tu esposa de encima con sus preguntas pero al final se fue._

_-Lo siento.- Se disculpo.- Pero gracias._

_-De nada; eso hacen siempre los amigos.- No restandole importancia.- Te traje a Sango como me pediste._

_-Sr. Taisho.- Acercándose a los dos hombre.- En que le puedo ayudar._

_-Necesito que me digas, si Engel te dijo algo sobre su salida.- Mirándola a los ojos por si ocultaba algo._

_-Solo menciono que se iba a ver con su hermano, a quien no había vista hace meses.- Le contesto.- Nunca me dijo por que pero podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos._

_-Gracias.- Levantándose y alejándose junto con Miroku para hablar.- Bankotsu estuvo aquí._

_-El abogado de Naraku?.- Mostrando sorpresa y un poco extrañado por eso.- ¿Qué hacia aquí?_

_-Le pregunte a la enfermera con quien hablo y me dijo que buscaba a una joven hospitalizada de 18 años, mostrandole una foto de como era.- Le dijo muy bajo para que nadie mas escuchara._

_-Preguntaste como era la joven de la foto?- Pregunto._

_-No.- Cerrando los ojos y pasándose la mano a su cabeza.- No se me ocurrió preguntar, con todo lo que a estado sucediendo no se me paso por la cabeza._

_-No te preocupes, yo después le pregunto.- Intentando apaciguar su culpa.- Y que como se encuentra la señorita Engel?_

_-Se encuentra estable, pero todavía no esta fuera de peligro; ahorita que me acuerdo.- Sacando el celular de Engel y mostrárselo a Miroku.- Salio llegando un mensaje del hermano de Engel y parece ser que están en un lió los dos o solamente el hermano._

_-Déjame revisarlo.- Agarrando el celular y ver el mal estado que se encontraba Inuyasha.- Por que no vas un rato a tu departamento, te tomas un baño y si quieres, duermes un rato; ademas la señorita Engel esta bien cuidada y yo me quedare aquí para averiguar a quien buscaba Bankotsu, y posiblemente mi querida sanguito se quede también, teniendo encuenta que su amiga esta hospitalizada._

_-Solo me daré un baño y regreso para ver como sigue y en la mañana nos vamos al trabajo.- Dijo, al ver que su ropa estaba ensangrentada.- Dile a Sango que se vaya a descansar para que pueda venir en la mañana y que le diga a Kaede que tiene mi permiso pero que no mencione sobre lo que a sucedido._

_-Ok.- Dijo, viéndolo irse y luego suspirar.- Bueno; pues manos a la obra._

_Después__ de una larga búsqueda; Bankotsu regresaba a la mansión Higurashi, al bajar ve llegar a su hermano Jakotsu, de unos 22 años, mis traje, cabello negro amarrado con un prendedor, piel blanca pero no tanta como la de Renkotsu, tatuajes de cada lado de la mejilla que empezaba desde sus ojos para abajo, llegando hasta la barbilla, parecidas a unos triángulos, labios pintados y ojos negros._

_-Hermano, me alegra verte.- Exclamo con alegría y muy afeminado, mientras le daba un gran abrazo._

_-Yo también me alegro.- Intentando zafarse de aquel abrazo asfixiante.- Tenemos que reportarnos al señor Naraku sobre nuestra búsqueda._

_-Ah; es cierto.- Soltándolo.- Debe ser muy angustiante para ti, verdad?_

_-¿Por qué?- No comprendiendo._

_-Se lo que significo para ti Kagome; cargando con la culpa de haberla traicionado y que nuestro hermano la haya disparado, sin saber si sigue vivo o murta.- Mirándolo con compasión._

_-Ya sabia cual era mi trabajo y lo cumplí.- Intentando no mostrar su tristeza.- Fue solamente un trabajo._

_-Pero eso no evito que te enamoraras de ella y que ese trabajo, se convirtiera en realidad para ti.- Caminando hacia el despacho junto a su hermano.- Recuerda que yo te conozco mejor que nadie, así que no intentes fingir que no te importa, cuando no es así. _

_-Después hablamos.- Mostrando una mirada fría, al llegar al despacho donde esta Naraku._

_-Espero tener noticias buenas.- Al verlos entrar._

_-Busque en todos los hospitales y no encontré nada.- Hablo primero Bankotsu._

_-Es posible que si este viva.- Anuncio Jakotsu.- Y que alguien mas la este ayudando._

_-¿Cómo estas seguro?- Pregunto Naraku._

_-Se escondió en la casa que hay en el templo y la cama donde se recostó estaba manchado de sangre; así que podrá saber que en el estado en el que se encontraba, no podría ir hiendo muy lejos.- Mostrando una foto que tomo de la cama._

_-Llama a Suikotsu y dile que interrogue al muchacho.- Le ordeno a Bankotsu.- Pueden retirarse._

_-Si.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego retirarse._

_Miroku platicaba muy coquetamente con la enfermera que Inuyasha había mencionado, para preguntar sobre la imagen de la foto, una vez obtenido su respuesta, se alejo para hacer una llamada.  
_

_-Hey; amigo, se que te tengo muy atareado en relación a Naraku pero te tengo una nueva pista.- Mirando de reojo a Inuyasha, quien ya había regresado; alejándose mas.- Investigame a Engel Kagasaki y ve si hay relación con la familia Higurashi o con Naraku; por que estoy seguro de haberla visto de algún lado._


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAP. 6**_

_El dolor intenso que sintió Engel al recobrar el conocimiento, fue muy grande; abriendo poco a poco los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz y mirar a todos lados, sin ubicar muy bien donde estaba._

_-Tranquila, no debe moverse mucho.- Le aviso una enfermera._

_-¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?- Pregunto al saber que se encontraba en un hospital._

_-Solo un día entero.- Le contesto.- Si necesita algo, suma el botón y enseguida alguien vendrá a atenderla._

_-Gracias.- Viéndola salir.- "Espero que no le haga nada Naraku a Souta"._

_Mientras andaba en sus pensamientos, preocupada por Souta e intentando recordar lo ultimo que había sucedido; Sango entra sin hacer mucho ruido pero aun así se da cuenta Engel._

_-¿Sango?- Sorprendida el verla por aquí.- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-El Sr. Taisho mando a buscarme.- Arrimando la silla para sentarse cerca de la cama.- Cuando me entere que te encontrabas gravemente herida, me preocupaste._

_-Lo siento.- Se disculpo un poco apenada por haberla preocupado.- "Pero entonces no fue un sueño, que me encontró Inuyasha; y a todo esto, que hacia por ahí?"_

_-Escuche que tu herida era de una bala.- Menciono, mirándola preocupada.- ¿Qué paso para que alguien te aya lastimado?_

_-Fue un ladrón que intento robarme mi dinero y no me fije que tenia una pistola.- Mintió.- Debí haber imaginado, que encontrarme con mi hermano en un templo abandonado, habría esa clase de gente._

_-¿Y qué sucedió con tu hermano?- Pregunto no muy convencida en la historia.- Estaba ahí cuando intentaron robarte?_

_-No lo sabe; cuando sucedió, él todavía no llegaba.- Intentando sonar convincente.- Parece ser que él no pudo asistir, al encuentro._

_-Bueno, tienes forma de comunicarte con el.- Creyendole en o que le decía._

_-Si y en cuanto pueda, lo llamare.- Sonriendole.- "Si es que puedo"._

_-Te tengo que dejar sola por el trabajo y por que el Sr. Taisho no tardara en llegar.- Parándose.- Él era el mas preocupado de todos._

_-Debe ser por que soy su empleada.- Diciendo algo estúpido, por que ni ella se lo creía._

_-No eres tonta, Engel y sabes la mirada que te da cuando te ve.- Sonriendo picaramente.- El te mira con amor._

_-Y yo te debo recordar que es un hombre prohibido para mi, al estar casado.- Intentando convencerse a ella misma, que lo que dijo Sango no era cierto._

_-Lo que tu digas.- Abriendo la puerta para salir.- Nos vemos mañana; si todavía no te dan de alta._

_-Adiós.- Viéndola irse para luego borrar su sonrisa.-"Que voy hacer ahora, cuando no se que ha pasado con Souta"._

_En la empresa Taisho; Inuyasha terminaba de arreglar unas ultimas cosas del trabajo para luego irse directo al hospital pero es detenido por Shesshomaru._

_-Necesito hablar contigo en privado.- Guiándolo a su despacho._

_-De que quieres hablar.- Una vez adentro y solos._

_-¿Qué has investigado sobre Naraku?- Hiendo directo al grano._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Sorprendido._

_-Tengo mis métodos, de saber todo lo que ocurre en la empresa.- Dándole una mirada de "no te lo pienso decir"._

_-Ve directo al grano, entonces.- Gruñendo, mal humorado.- Y rápido, que tengo prisa._

_-Informame de todo lo que descubras sobre Naraku.- Apoyando sus manos en el escritorio sin sentarse.- Nuestros padres y Rin, quieren saber que sucedió con la familia Higurashi._

_-Entiendo lo de nuestros padres, pero por que Rin.- Extrañado por el interés de Rin._

_-Por Kagome, es que terminamos casados Rin y yo.- Confeso.- Ella cree que Kagome sigue viva, y yo le creo pero la única pista para saber su desaparición, es Naraku y su abogado._

_-¿Bankotsu?- Frunciendo el ceño.- Y el por que?_

_-Me sorprende que no sepas, que tiene que ver Bankotsu en todo esto.- Sentándose para luego mirar a los edificios de afuera.- Y se supone que investigas a Naraku._

_-Imaginare que no escuche eso.- Intentando no enojarse.- Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta._

_-El era el verdadero prometido de Kagome.- Mirando la cara de sorpresa de su hermano.- Lo que si no se, es como termino siendo prometida de Naraku._

_-Interesante información.- Dijo para si mismo.- Le informare de esto a Miroku; en cuanto a lo que se a investigado sobre el, es muy poco.- Tallándose la barbilla.- La vida pasada de Naraku no existe, solo cuando esta relacionado con la familia Higurashi; para decirlo mas concreto, es que Naraku no existe y que esta al cuidado al ultimo heredero Higurashi._

_-Dentro de media hora llegara Naraku, para seguir adelante con la unión de las empresas; nuestro padre quiere seguir con esto pero que seamos precavidos.- Dijo._

_-Entonces, yo ya me voy.- Dirijiendose a la puerta para salir de la oficina.- Si lo veo; recibirá de mi, un gran puño._

_-Comprendo; si descubres algo de Kagome, me gustaría saberlo.- Dijo para luego verlo salir._

_Con algo de impaciencia, entro al ascensor; al salir se encuentra con Naraku borrando su humor por los suelos._

_-Pero mira a quien me encuentro.- Mostrando una sonrisa fingida.- Aunque debería acostumbrarme, ya que pronto nos veremos mas seguido._

_-No, si logro evitarte.- Cruzando los brazos._

_-Me alegra no ser...- No termina de hablar cuando su celular empieza a timbrar.- Permiteme un momento.- Contestando a su celular.- ¿Qué sucede?_

_-**El muchacho no sabe nada**.- Contesto una voz gruesa.- **Dice que su hermana no involucraría a nadie mas.**_

_**-**Entonces déjalo y dile a Bankotsu que siga investigando.- Alejándose de Inuyasha para que no lo escuchara.- Y tu mantén vigilado al muchacho; espero que no lo hayas herido mucho._

_-**No se preocupe señor; hice como usted me dijo.-** Colgando después._

_-Bueno, en que estábamos.- Acercándose a Inuy__asha._

_-En que tu tienes una charla con mi hermano y en que yo, ya me tengo que ir.- Siguiendo su camino.- "Idiota"._

_-Maldito.- Susurro por lo bajo con odio, viéndolo irse mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.- "Muy pronto me las pagaras"._

_Cuando llego al hospital saludo a Sango y después fue directamente a la habitación donde estaba Engel; encontrándola viendo el atardecer._

_-Hola.- Entrando despacio.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_-Un poco adolorida por la herida pero me recuperare.- Sonriendole tiernamente y haciéndolo sonrojar.- Y gracias por salvarme la vida._

_-Yo lo que diría, fue que tuviste suerte.- Sentándose cerca de la cama.- Si no me hubiera dado la curiosidad de ver el templo, si hubieras muerto._

_-Es posible pero al fin y al cabo, me salvaste.- Apretando la mano de Inuyasha.- Y eso es suficiente para mi._

_-Sango me dijo, que te quisieron robar.- Tallando la mano de Engel.- Es cierto?_

_-A ti no te puedo mentir pero tampoco te puedo decir.- Evitando mirar aquellos hipnotizantes ojos dorados.- Tal vez con el tiempo, te diga pero no ahora._

_-Entiendo, no te pienso presionar.- Sosteniendo su mano y besarlo.- Hable con el doctor Mioga y dijo que mañana te da de alta._

_-Entonces mañana empezare a trabajar en su casa.- Un poco sonrojada por lo intimo que se volvía sus caricias en su mano._

_-Eso no sera posible.- Soltando su mano al ver que la ponía nerviosa.- Le dije a Kaede que regresarías al trabajo dentro una semana y todavía te faltan 4 días como también el doctor dijo que necesitabas reposo; así que te quedaras en mi departamento._

_-No creo que sea conveniente.- Un poco nerviosa.- Digo, si se entera su esposa; no quiero que discutan por mi causa._

_-No te preocupes; ella se fue de viaje por asuntos de trabajo y nadie sabrá de eso; solo tu y yo.- Pegando su frente con la de Engel.- Permiteme cuidar de ti._

_-Si.- Susurro, viendo aquellos hermosos ojos dorados y acercándose mas a los labios de Inuyasha._

_-Engel, yo...- Rozando sus labios con los de ella y luego besarlo._

_-Inuyasha.- Correspondiendo el beso._

_Tan absortos estaban en el beso, que no escucharon, que alguien entraba._

_-Cof, cof.- Tosió disimulada mente, para que supieran que estaba aquí.- Lamento interrumpir este bonito momento, pero Inuyasha tu necesitas comer algo por que no has comido nada en todo el día._

_-Miroku.- Dijo lentamente y con profundo odio mientras se alejaba de Engel.- Tu y yo tendremos una platica muy larga en otro momento._

_-Comprendo pero mientras, consigue algo de comida y yo me quedo aquí a cuidarla.- Dándole una mirada a Engel, que evitaba mirarlo por lo sucedido._

_-Ahorita vengo.- Dándole un beso en la frente._

_Cuando Inuyasha se fue, la habitación se quedo en silencio; una por que estaba avergonzada y el otro por que pensaba como iniciar la platica y sacar la verdad que había descubierto._

_-Me entere lo que le sucedió por Sango.- Empezó hablar Miroku.-Pero sabe lo que es raro._

_-Qué?- Mirándolo ya mas tranquila._

_-Un viejo enemigo de Inuyasha, anduvo por aquí buscando a una joven con tus mismas características y la misma herida que habías recibido con una bala.- Viendo la reacción de Engel.- Ademas, Engel Kagasaki no existe._

_-De-debe de ser una coincidencia.- Apretando las sabanas por el miedo de ser descubierta.- Y el motivo por el que mi nombre no exista es por que utilizo el apellido de mi madre._

_-Como Sonomi Kagasaki, que al casarse obtuvo el apellido de su marido.- Ya teniéndola atrapada._

_-Yo...yo.- No sabiendo que decir._

_-Así que si no me equivoco; tu nombre es Kagome Engel Higurashi.- Sonriendo por su gran descubrimiento.- La hija perdida de los Higurashi y su mayor heredera._

_Engel miraba a Miroku, con los ojos bien abiertos al ser descubierta; sin saber que esta conversación era escuchada por otro mas, quien también estaba pasmado por esa sorpresa._


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAP. 7**_

_-Por favor, no le digas nada a Inuyasha.- Suplico angustiada.- No quiero meterlo en esto._

_-En algún momento se enterara.- Dijo._

_-Pero eso sera, cuando yo se lo quiera decir; ademas el esta casado, no puede entrometerse en mi vida.- Un poco enojada._

_-Eso no me pareció que te importara hace unos instantes cuando entre.- Enarcando una ceja._

_-Eso...eso fue...yo.- Sonrojándose como un tomate.- Me deje llevar pero no volverá a ocurrir._

_-Eso ni usted se lo cree.- Dijo._

_-El es alguien imposible y no pienso convertirme en su amante.- Suspiro sin admitir muy bien lo que sentía por Inuyasha.- Ademas, con el problema que tengo sobre Naraku; lo impide aun mas._

_-El sera capaz de protegerte, si tu se lo permites.- Convenciéndola para que confiara en Inuyasha._

_-Naraku me ha quitado todo aquello que fue importante en mi vida; si el...si a el le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría.- Mostrando una mirada de tristeza y un profundo dolor.- Lo conozco desde que tenia 6 años y en aquel tiempo era muy apegada a el, como el me protegía de todo y me mimaba._

_-Entonces si son amigos de infancia, por que no quieres su ayuda.- Mostrando una mirada serena._

_-Por que me lo prometí hace 3 años; la ultima vez que lo vi.- Confeso, ya rendida._

_-Inuyasha nunca me comento, que se conocieran hasta ese tiempo.- Algo sorprendido.- Nos conocemos hace 3 años y en todo este tiempo, conocemos cada cosa del otro._

_-Eso es por que no lo recuerda.- Derramando una lagrima que luego seco.- Si te habrá mencionado que tuvo un accidente y que hasta ahorita no recuerda nada,solo algunas cosas de la que era su vida y que tuvo que empezar desde cero._

_-Si me lo menciono pero eso que tiene que ver contigo.- No comprendiendo de lo que hablaba._

_-Lo que no sabe el es que yo estuve en ese accidente y que yo soy la causa de su amnesia.- Estallo llorando, al recordar una y otra vez ese día.- Inuyasha siempre me protegía y aquella vez también hizo lo mismo; dándome cuenta que si seguía a su lado, seguiría protegiéndome a costa de su vida.- Tapándose la boca y sin poder controlar las lagrimas.- Cuando me entere de su amnesia, decidí que lo mejor era alejarme; hable con mis padres y con los señores Taisho para anular mi compromiso con Inuyasha y que nunca me mencionaran ante el._

_-No tengo palabras para decir algo en esta situación.- Pasándose la mano por su cabello.- Pero si querías estar lejos de el; por que pediste trabajo en su casa?_

_-Después de saber que había salido del hospital, les pedí a mis padres que ya nunca me lo mencionaran y con la aparición de Naraku, necesitaba ocultarme y créeme que fue una sorpresa enterarme que el vivía en esa casa y que ademas tenia esposa, pero las cosas ya estaban echas.-Secándose las lagrimas.- Naraku ha investigado casi todo sobre mi y mis puntos débiles; no pienso ponerle en bandeja de plata mi punto mas débil, con el que terminaría desmoronandome y mientras Inuyasha sea feliz, yo también._

_-Comprendo; voy a intentar entretener a Inuyasha el tiempo suficiente para que no note sus lagrimas, si no, soy hombre muerto.- Dijo para luego salir.- Por la cara que tienes, imagino que escuchaste gran parte de la conversación, Inuyasha._

_-Como sospechaste quien era en realidad?- Dijo casi en susurro, teniendo tapado sus ojos con su mano._

_-Sin que la señorita Kagome se diera cuenta, le tome una foto y se lo mostré a la enfermera.- Suspiro e imaginando el impacto de la sorpresa de Inuyasha.- Ademas sentía que la había visto en algún lado y no me había equivocado; se parece mucho a Ginta Higurashi y mas por el color de ojos.- Tallándose los cienes, queriendo darle un dolor de cabeza.- Y mi ultima pista fue su nombre y apellido; su nombre completo es Kagome Engel Higurashi y Kagasaki era el apellido de soltera de su madre._

_-Has hecho un buen trabajo, puedes irte a descansar.- Todavía sin verlo y apretando con su otra mano su puño.- Pero antes de irte dile a Kago...Engel, que me disculpe pero que me sentía mal y me fui a descansar; también dile que mañana vendré a buscarla cuando la den de alta._

_-Estarás bien?- Preocupado._

_-Si.- Susurro dejándose de apoyar en la pared y darle la espalda a Miroku en dirección al pasillo.- Solo que ahorita necesito estar solo._

_-"Cuantos obstáculos mas, habrá en sus vidas para que puedan estar junto".- Pensó mirando a Inuyasha irse para luego entrar al cuarto y decirle a Kagome, lo que le había dicho Inuyasha._

_Con Inuyasha; el iba manejando sin rumbo fijo y con los sentimientos confusos, tras aquella verdad. Al final fue a su casa y sin querer escuchar a nadie, se fue a su despacho, sirviéndose un poco de whisky mientras intentaba pensar con la mente en claro, pero lo único que hizo fue tirar la copa a la pared por el enojo, la confusión y la tristeza que sentía._

_-!MALDICIÓN¡.- Tirando todo lo que había en el escritorio, por la confusión de sentimientos que no se le pasaba.- "Es por eso que sentía que la conocía y el motivo del por que me case con Kikyo; era el motivo por el cual a veces veía en Kikyo a otra persona y necesito saber que paso en aquel accidente"._

_-Joven Inuyasha.- Entrando para saber que había sucedido, encontrándose todo un desastre en el lugar._

_-Que nadie me moleste, Kaede.-Sentándose sin mirar a Kaede.- Quiero estar solo._

_-Pero...- Callo al ver los ojos de Inuyasha, que ahora se veían como el fuego, comprendiendo que era mejor no molestarlo mas.- Entendido._

_Ya un poco mas tranquilo, seguía pesando en lo sucedido hasta casi gastarse toda la botella de whisky para luego sacar su celular y marcar a alguien, con quien ya tenia rato que no hablaba con el._

_-Hola papa...me preguntaba si no estas ocupado ahorita...- Saliendo del despacho e ir a su cuarto.- Me gustaría hablar contigo...es sobre el accidente que tuve hace 3 años...si, te veo en una hora... adiós.- Colgó mientras se metía al baño a bañarse.- "Espero que no me ocultes nada...papa"._

_A la mañana siguiente; Inuyasha llevaba a Engel a su departamento, después de haberla recogido del hospital, manteniendolos silenciosos en el camino. Engel por que estaba nerviosa y recordaba la platica que tuvo Miroku, e Inuyasha, que recordaba la charla que tuvo con su padre en la noche; al llegar, la guió en donde era mientras que el sacaba una pequeña maleta que le pertenecía a Engel._

_-Vendré a verte por las tardes, ya que todavía no estas del todo bien.- Comento mientras entraban.- Hay dos habitaciones, puedes usar cualquiera para dormir._

_-Gracias.- Dijo para luego entrar en una de las habitaciones para dejar su pequeña maleta.- Y el baño?...es que me gustaría bañarme._

_-Enfrente.- Haciéndose a un lado para que lo viera.- Mientras te bañas voy hacer algo de comer._

_-Sabes cocinar?- Pregunto sorprendida._

_-No a la perfección pero se hacer algunas cosas sencilla.- Un poco sonrojado._

_-Gracias.- Mostrandole una gran sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar mas a Inuyasha._

_-"Ya me parezco un adolescente enamorado y que se sonroja con solo verla sonreír...parezco un idiota".- Pensó mientras preparaba la comida._

_Engel fue a su habitación rápido al estar solo cubierta en una pequeña toalla, olvidándose en ponerle seguro a la puerta. Inuyasha terminaba de preparar la comida, cuando se acordó que había dejado algo importante en el cuarto donde se iba a quedar Engel, ya que en ese cuarto el dormía y lo que tenia dejado ahí era un collar en forma de corazón y que ademas podía abrirse pero todavía no descubría como y que ahora estaba seguro que era un recuerdo de Kagome y el juntos por las iniciales que mostraba; pensando que Engel seguía en el baño, entro al cuarto, encontrándose con Engel desnuda y dejándolo sin habla por el espectacular cuerpo que veía._

_-Yo...yo...- Balbuceo sin saber que decir, teniendo la mente en blanco y recorriendo con la mirada todo el cuerpo de Engel.- ¡Maldición!.- Exclamo para después cerrar la puerta e ir acercándose a Engel quien también estaba petrificada y ahora nerviosa al ver como la miraba e imaginando lo que sucedería.- No tienes idea de cuanto te deseo._

_-Inu...yasha.- Susurro al tenerlo ya cerca._

_-Me vuelves loco, pequeña.- Rozando sus labios con los de Engel._

_-Inu.- Salio de sus labios la forma cariñosa que siempre lo llamaba cuando estaban juntos.-"Mi Inu"._

_-Ya no puedo soportarlo mas.- Besándola de golpe y apasionadamente, sintiendo que extrañaba esos labios.- Necesito tenerte ahora._

_-Entonces no te detengas.- Dejándose caer en la cama y mirándolo con ternura, amor y deseo.- "Volveré a ser tuya después de mucho tiempo y el único que he permitido que me tocara; como el único que siempre amare".- Acercándose a sus labios para volver a besarlo.- Aunque me convierta en tu amante, necesito tenerte como antes.- Dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo, por la pasión del momento.- Inu, hazme tuya; todo de mi, te pertenece, siempre lo ha sido._

_-"Seras mía y esta ves no te escaparas; si tengo que encerrarte en una jaula para tenerte a mi lado, lo haré".- Pensó mientras le besaba el cuello y empezaba escuchar sus gemidos.-"Mi pequeña, la mujer que siempre he estado buscando en mis sueños y en la realidad".  
_


End file.
